<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you by someao3_user</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947918">i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user'>someao3_user</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yandere prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is a Little Shit, M/M, Punishment, Starvation, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>could i get yandere prompt 50 for yandere nagito?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>a yandere prompt from my Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yandere prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>50: “I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.”</p>
<p>a sequel to 'sweet dreams'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that day, you’ve been stuck. Stuck in Nagito’s house, basement, to be specific. He kidnapped you.</p>
<p>You still don’t know why. You just know, that he’s absolutely crazy,</p>
<p>He’s been ‘tending’ to your need. He’s been feeding you, giving you things to drink, brushing your hair...</p>
<p>You hated it. You hated it so much. You hate how he touches you and how he praises you for every gulp or bite you take.</p>
<p>You never asked why though, you never asked why he was doing this. Why he kidnapped you. Was it because he’s planning to kill you?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Ahh.. good afternoon, my ray of hope. How are you feeling today?”</p>
<p>Hungry. Thirsty. Disgusting. Depressed. Angry.<br/>“..Fine.”</p>
<p>“Ahaha! You don’t have to lie, my hope. I know that you’re hungry.. that’s what you get for misbehaving, hmm?”</p>
<p>You misbehaved yesterday, specifically during breakfast. He never fed you after that.</p>
<p>“..My hope. What would you like to eat? Ahh. Don’t answer. I already know.”</p>
<p>He gets up, and leaves for a few minutes, coming back with a dish.. of your favorite food.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to eat, my love? It’s not like you have a choice, actually.. my apologies.”</p>
<p>Nagito went back over to you and got on his knees, picking at the dish before bringing the fork (or spoon) up to your lips.</p>
<p>“Say.. Ahhh~”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>Your lips were sealed shut, until his head cocked to the side.</p>
<p>“..Don’t give me that look. Answer me.. why? Why did you.. kidnap me? I want to go home. Ple-” The utensil got shoved into your mouth, forcing you to chew and swallow.</p>
<p>“..Isn’t it obvious? I love you...”</p>
<p>You had to hold back a laugh for that one, swallowing down the food before speaking again.</p>
<p>“Bullshit.. you didn’t have to go this far. Hell, you shouldn’t have gone this far! You’re lying! You’re a lying asshole who doesn’t love me! Just wants to use me a-” The utensil was shoved into your mouth again, another bite of food.</p>
<p>“..Ahaha... you’re funny. I’m sorry, but.. that isn’t the case. I love you. I want to tell you that forever. I want you to tell you that until you finally realize that you love me too..! I want to tell you I love you until my throat bleeds.. I want nothing more than that!”</p>
<p>..Yeah, this guy is crazy..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>